realm_of_phaedrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Kopsis
Battle of Kopsis "Forward" She bellowed. Immediately the lesser Orsir officers repeated her order and with trained percision, the slave soldiers marched in step. Bloodtalon Nefertari scanned her slave forces as they marched forward. 3 of the Thirty were present this day. The slave warriors were mostly armed with spear and shield, most dismounted but recently the Orsir had acquired horses and decided to start training a cavalry wing. The fact she even commanded this force surprised her, the other Bloodtalon and the High Priest who commanded the other two regiments were far her senior but had decided to let her command the overall flow of the battle. A test perhaps she thought. The forces they were fighting were the native Nadus tribes who ruled the Isle of Nadus. Over the centuries the Orsir had maintained a loose control on the island but usually used it as a source of slaves, but Orders had come down from the Court of Stars, the Island was to be conquered and subdued, perhaps to help prepare a bulwark against the Necromancer, as well as give him more recruits? A few of the Nadus Tribes had already joined them but many more resisted and gathered on the field in front of her. They wore little armor but were fanatical and fast. Let us see how they handle our steel then she thought. She waved her sword through the air and her slave warriors responded. The Spears formed the heart of the line, with the shock troops on the left flank and cavalry even farther out. In reserve she held some of the Nadus tribesmen not sure on their dependability. The archers and catapults let loose slicing gaps in the Nadus an ranks as they surged forward. With a great war cry they surged into the center of the line and pushed it in a few paces. Immediately her soldiers formed a shield wall and stabbed over it with their spears impaling many Nadusan warriors. Despite the wall being formed the line was still giving way as the sheer press of bodies and the occasional casaulity thinned the line. She sent out another signal and the cavalry on the wings sprung into action, the horse archers let loose and softened up the flanks for the inevitable charge. A few moments later a massive cloud of dust enveloped the left flank showing a charge hitting home. She saw a volley of thrown javelins scythe into the cloud, a moment later the cavalry appeared out of it, bloodied and ranks slightly diminished. Another horn sounded and they charged home again. The line eventually stabilized but there was still a chance at a collapse, thinking swiftly she sent the tribal reserves around the flank of the line into the sides of the Tribesmen increasing the pressure on the tribal horde. Suddenly a great cry went out, one of the Orsir officers cornered the Nadusan General and after a short duel the Officer impaled the general with his spear. A mere human warrior was no matched for a trained Orsir elite she thought with a smile. Immediately confusion and panic washed over the horde, sensing the oppurtunity Nefertari waved her blade once more and personally led the charge into the panicking mass of warriors. A few moments later and it was over, the Nadusan were scythed down, despite the Orsir trying to get as many spared as possible(one had to replenish the ranks somehow). Her troops had taken some casaulties mostly amongst the infantry but were still light overall. Perhaps this campaign will lead to greater things she thought. A few meters to her left the High Priest Utet watched her with extreme interest. He whispered to himself. "According to Si-Tayet she bears the mark of Khefri, perhaps he was right....this is but the first of many battles for you young Nefertari, fate has plans for you...." Within two weeks of this defeat, the Nadusan confederation crumbled and the Orsir began their rulership of the Isle.